


Tender Is the Breath — meeting Me as I am

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Chasing Covers & Finding You [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Babysitting, Character Study, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter is a Tease, Multi, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Soft Tom Riddle, Stolen Moments, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: ‘You really are his godson and a bit of mine, I’ll confess’— and there was nothing short of amusement when Tom held him near his chest, laughing softly as the child undid another of his buttons so he could cuddle and hear him and feel the fondness from his uncle. And while breathing softly near his collarbone, little Teddy fell asleep — nuzzling as he listened to the heartbeat underneath.Tom Marvolo Potter is a man of simple pleasures: give him an afternoon of tummy time with his favorite little godson and like clockwork, he's wobbly to every manner of affection.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Chasing Covers & Finding You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Tender Is the Breath — meeting Me as I am

**Author's Note:**

> The following ficlet is a deleted scene from a WIP I’m currently writing and because of my narrator of choice, it’d be strange for her to describe this moment with all the softness that this warrants. So with that, I have this and I loved every moment of it.
> 
> Writing Tom as a family man was one of the sweetest things I’ve ever written.

To hold him was to hold the world, when Tom considered his fragile parts — and as the  _ Atlas  _ coming to bear him, coming to rest him near his shoulders, the wiser hunkered down as the child came to greet him. And contrary to the legends, there was no burden to be found. But merely a boy before a man and a man before a boy, neither shifting for a moment until someone made their choice. And in the end, it was Tom’s when he led Teddy into his arms. Stumbling and catching and mimicking the dear boy, right there and there beside him before  _ ‘whee!’- _ ing him into the air. Spinning lightly on his heels while little Teddy  _ ‘whee!’ _ -ed with him, tiny fingers caught a button and then another before they fell. Perhaps a third came undone when they bounced onto the couch and were it not for a tickle, maybe a fourth would’ve been next. But because he was  _ ‘Uncle’  _ or  _ ‘Unk-uay’  _ to the child, Tom distracted him just in time with a head bump and a nuzzle — and in return, little Teddy made him as wobbly as a custard.

When he reached out with his hands, with that five-clover touch; when he met him with his breaths, with the softness of the wind; when he gurgled about something and laughed near his chest, striking a match into the hearth laying dormant from within; and when he wiggled to get nearer so he could hold him for a moment, as if he were the uncle while Tom was himself. And when he hugged him, squished him, and spooned him to his pleasure — there was a rumble on its way when Tom chuckled back at him. Every rise was the sea while every fall was a wave, as he gathered Teddy here and adored him in this way.

Not caring as a button and another slipped away, leaving a space above his heart where the child wanted to stay. Because there was a groove and a divot made specifically for him, about the size of his cheek and the roundness of his ear, where below was a heartbeat and it was a lullaby for him to hear. Because no sooner when he landed, he fell asleep on his uncle. Stirring quietly for a moment until he found his comfy spot, his little feet finding purchase as they pawed into his stomach. And like a pup or like a babe or any other synonym, he was as sweet as sweet could be when Tom kissed him on the head. Smiling softly into his hair and savoring his scent: how it was reminiscent of sunshine and something as bright as an orange. He nuzzled there for a bit longer, not wanting to part away, until he had to for if he stayed — he’d be like a statue where he laid.

Neck crinked at an angle while he enjoyed his little bundle, and you couldn’t blame him for his hesitance because tummy time was sacred. Because he would do anything to protect this glint of light on top of him: as Teddy drooled on his chest and nuzzled closer into him, rocked tenderly by his breathing and the hand down his back, Only fidgeting when Tom moved him, when Tom held him with his elbow. Sitting up and tucked away within a corner of this couch, making it easier for him to breathe and for Teddy to hear him better. Especially as he whispered a little song into his ear and in Parseltongue, it was gentle — it was the sort of thing you’d often hear when a mother to her clutch told her hatchlings she was near. And as a human and as an uncle, Tom wanted him to hear.

To know that nothing and not even sleep could separate him from Tom; that no matter the dream, he’d still be here for his godson. And that was true if you could define it, and that was love if Tom could say it when he cradled the little child — his eyes brimmed in fondness. And not a part of him could look away, but he had to with where he stayed; because his husband had come over and Harry brought him a blanket. Draping it lightly over his body before tucking it into Teddy, pressing a kiss onto his forehead and into his hair as he settled, laughing softly as his godson seemed to melt at the tenderness. Or like a sponge, he was full of it and was sharing it with his uncle. And in return, said uncle was listing into his husband — resting a shoulder beside his cheek as he indulged in his family.

And there was nothing for him to trade for him to lose this in a heartbeat: as Tom nuzzled into Harry and sang beneath his breath, mixing English into his words as he caved to these affections. When Harry whispered he was so good and was such a softy around Teddy, when Teddy wiggled just a bit so he could snuggle into his chest, when Harry fumbled for his hands and squeezed them beneath the blanket, and when Teddy yawned with a squeak before he slumped beside his skin. Just to save him from more drool, Harry cradled him to his chest and his t-shirt was thin enough where Teddy could hear him through the fabric. And barely anything could wake him up while Harry tended to his husband.

But there was no need for the buttons or to fix them on his front when Tom mused he’d be holding young Edward — sooner than later. And at that, Harry sniffed with a roll of his eyes: already digging into the blanket and tugging it moreso onto his side. As if staking for the next hour, he wanted tummy time with his godson and that Tom could surely wait since he cheated a bit earlier. What with squishing little Teddy while he was busy in the kitchen, cleaning the remnants of their lunch with Nagini as his company, before his husband made a point and said, “There’s no fairness in love and war.”

“When it comes to Teddy, do you want to fight?”

“If it’s with you, then I must.” And as if to make his point and to hammer it straight to home, Tom kissed him on the cheek and asked Harry if it worked. And it might’ve if it were on the lips, but as so — no, it didn’t. So Tom kissed him on the nose and ignored where he wanted; aware that sooner than later, Harry would play to his hand.

But because he was stubborn and could play the same at his husband, Harry welcomed the affections while holding Teddy a little closer. And if Tom followed to where he went, then he slid away from the man. Until they were halfway across the couch and were tangled beneath the blanket, with Harry pinned to the cushions when Tom settled between his legs. Climbing forward with persistence, there was a smirk on his face before he plopped near his godson and nuzzled into his cheek. Holding him like a part of him while he fondled an amused Harry, caressing near his hip and tuning laughter from his lips. A lazy circle with his thumb dialed a comment out from him.

_ “I didn’t marry you to be your pillow!”  _ It was both a tease and a hiss, coming down from a honeymoon when Harry glared at him with fondness. 

“Should consider it before you say,  _ ‘Yes.’”  _ Was all he murmured at the moment while nudging Teddy towards his chest so that the child could hear his heartbeat, so that he was rocked above Harry’s while impervious to what was happening. And the little laughter from his lips when he was connected to both of them was more than music to their ears when Tom and Harry held him here.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)
> 
> The WIP I mentioned earlier is the second installment for  [ _ The Lion, the Snake, and the Serpent _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129934) _ (for good measure) _ and paints the story of little Teddy spending the weekend with Uncle Tom and Harry. Narrated from Nagini’s POV and she is bemused by this youngling. I’m planning to finish that fic in around two weeks because I want to post and have it ready for my birthday  **:3**


End file.
